Love me Sober, Love me Sweet
by Unidentified Writing Object
Summary: Francis got drunk and blacked out, only to wake up naked and in bed with Bane Mckinley, the drunk Bard was beautiful, and Francis hated him for it. Of all the people, he just had to fall in love with the Irish man he hated. OC Ireland /France Rated M
1. Bane McKinley Kirkland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do own the plot and the personality of my OCs though.**

(Translations)

"Speak"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1

Francis Bonnefoy POV 11:55 pm

"Come on Belle déesse, Go home with me." I whispered into Ukraine's ear. (Beautiful Goddess)

"Take your eyes off my breasts, Bonnefoy, It's not happening." Ukraine responded, like every other woman did.

Ukraine walked away, with an annoying sway in her hips, she is s_uch_ a tease.

"Got turn down _AGAIN_? you've lost your touch Francis." Gilbert said, smacking me on my back.

"Mal bâtard, its not funny, something is wrong with me." I snapped at him. (Evil Bastard)

"Your blowing this way out of proportion, you're just having a bad day." Gilbert said laughing.

_Ugh, this man just didn't get it._

I shook his arm off, and walked away. He laughed and called after him, 'Come on Francis, don't get mad!'. I rolled my eyes, that man was as sensitive as a wooden door.

I took a seat on the bar stool and told the bartender, very frankly,"Get me wasted then put it on my tab, please monsieur, just make me forget."

He started giving me drinks, after drinks, after drinks.

* * *

1:58am

"T-th-this one, _this_ one is my new favorite!" I slurred.

The bartender gave me an amused look, before pouring me another drink and walking off to serve others.

"Y-you know? this is the_ BEST_ bar, it's like morning already, and it's_ still_ open!" i exclaimed, then I turned when i heard the most melodic sound in my life.

A Laugh, It was a man's laugh, and the most entrancing sound I have _ever_ heard. The man it belonged to was gorgeous, shaggy layered hair that rested lightly on his shoulders, his lean body and long pale fingers that wrapped around a glass, i could just _imagine_ those fingers on my skin, making me squirm when he wraps them around my _coc_- never mind.

"Bane, one more round?" the bartender asked the man, who smiled charmingly and walked over to the bar.

"Ah think so, 'ow abou' a shot o' whisky fo' meh and tis 'andsome man 'ere?" he said in his rough, husky accent. he was so close,to my ear, his soft breaths sending shivers down my spine.

"Is tis seat taken?" he asked, I shook my head, unable to trust my drunk brain to say the right thing. He took the seat net to me, his knee bumping against mine.

"Ah'm Bane. " he introduced.

"Francis" I responded, looking at his pale face.

Bane smirked sexily.

"À deux balles coucher avec moi" I whispered, turned on. (Damn it, sleep with me)

"I'd be glad to." he said, shocking me.

he stood up and lead me out of the bar.

**AN: There, the first chapter, if you guys like it, please review. :D It's short cause it's just an introduction to the story.**


	2. My Nightmare, starring Bane Mickinley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers. I do own the plot and characterization of Ireland though.**

Chapter 2 (Narrator from now on)

6:30am at Bane Mckinley's loft.

Francis Bonnefoy drank, but he rarely got, as some would say, 'wasted'. So when he woke up with the worst Hangover of his life, he swore loudly.

"Fuck ma tête fait vraiment mal" He hissed, but stopped when he felt a warmth against his back. (Fuck my head really hurts)

He turned around a bit to try and see where the warmth was coming from, he froze when he heard a moan.

He turned around completely to find a very handsome-_very naked_- man smiling at him groggily.

"Nee' a' Ah-sprin?" The man asked, his voice triggered something in him, memories of last night rushed back.

_Two Pale bodies against each other, tugging at clothes and tripping on furniture. They reached the bed and they stumbled on top of each other, still taking off some garments. The they just stopped and looked at each other, both panting with swollen lips. Then Francis surged forward, taking the man's lips._

"Uhmm.." Francis mumbled.

"Ah bet you' got ah helluva 'angover" the man said, _why was his voice so familiar?_ thought Francis.

Francis stared at the man in front of him, trying to remember a name.

_Bane._

_His name is Bane..... _Francis' eyes widened with realization.

"_Bane_ Mckinley Kirkland." he whispered.

"Ah huh, tha's me" Bane agreed.

Bane Mckinley Kirkland had changed, after France had tried to take over Ireland, and his fight with Arthur, he had left. He did not go to the world meetings, not that he did regularly before, and only kept minimal contact with Scotland, and almost none with Arthur. Only when he was in large trouble would Arthur interfere, and that was merely because they were still family.

So when Ireland had left, he had also changed, gone was his short cropped hair and clean shaved young face, as well as his bright innocent eyes that still looked innocent even though everyone knew he wasn't. He was now a long, shaggy orange haired man with slightly visible stubble, which was also orange. His eyes were still playful though, and they would probably always be, but there was no longer any innocence in his eyes, his eyes held a maturity that he rarely showed and a calmness he always had.

Another interesting fact was that when France had tried to take over Ireland, he found that he couldn't. Ireland was a peaceful nation, but once disturbed, he could cause quite a stir. Funnily enough, France never got over what he saw and experienced, he was..._scared _of Ireland. He feared the brutality and violence Ireland was capable of, and now he was in bed with him.

"Holy Mère de Dieu" Francis yelped, getting off the bed. (Holy Mother of God)

Bane looked at him, or rather, somewhere below...

"Fuck" Francis said, blushing when he realized he was naked; he was naked in front of the one man he actually feared. He looked around frantically and found his clothes lying on the ground, he snatched them up and started putting them on.

Bane watched him dress and right before he could leave, he said "I had a great time", and the door was slammed.

Bane shook his head slowly smiling softly, _he left his underwear._ he thought, looking at the said garment that was lying on top of his own discarded shirt.

_Maybe I'll go to the meeting and give it back to him._ He mused, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Francis was in a park, he had no idea which one, nor did he care. he was sitting on a park bench, in the same clothes from yesterday, with a large hangover and a weird pain in his chest.

_Why had this happened? and to me of all people?_ he thought, burying his face in his hands.

He sat there for hours, just wallowing in memories of his night with the man who starred in his nightmares.

"Francis?"

He looked up to see Scotland.

"Scottie, what are you doing here?" Francis asked in a convincingly casual voice.

"Oh, I'm going to visit Bane, he has a loft near ?" Scotland asked.

"Oh, I- uhm, one night stand and..I got lost after leaving the Random femme's pad." He answered. (Random woman)

"Oh, okay, did you see who Bane left with though? you were at the bar yesterday right?" Scotland asked.

"No, sorry i can't be more of help to you." Francis responded politely, Scotland looked at him weirdly.

"Thanks anyway Francis, bye" Scotland said, leaving.

Francis sighed and stood up, He probably should have asked for directions.

He looked around, _It can't possibly be that hard to get home right?_ he thought.

**A/N: It's slightly short, I'll make it longer next time. Please review!!!**


End file.
